poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Tony the Artist
Tony the Artist is a painter who will be a member of the Pound Puppies. Appearance Tony the Artist is a Retriever with yellow fur and brown ears. He wears a red shirt with a purple paw print design on it, black pants, and a red beret. He also has brown hair. He is usually seen carrying a giant paintbrush on his back. After three years, Tony the Artist started wearing a yellow cloak. Personality Tony the Artist is polite and friendly toward the Pound Puppies. He is also passionate about art. He is highly sensitive when someone dislikes his paintings. He is easily annoyed by Dumbo's stupidity. Tony the Artist speaks with an Italian accent. He is deeply in love with Tricolor. Tony the Artist has a dream of teaching others about art and painting. When Tricolor broke up with him, Tony the Artist became extremely jealous of Barkerville and vows to win back Tricolor's love. He even went far is to yell at Barkerville in Italian and almost wrote termination slips on Tricolor and Barkerville. However, when Tricolor went back to him, he finally calmed down and felt great guilt and shame for the way he acted even after Barkerville forgave him. He then married his true love, Tricolor. He has since then grown a special bond for Tricolor and their children. Tony the Artist can't stand pasta jokes, mostly because pasta comes from Italy and, as he says, "those are jokes only toddlers could laugh at.". He also has a distaste for fish. He is also afraid of centipedes. Even though Tony the Artist loves art of all kinds, he says surrealism creeps him out. Whenever he feels in the mood for drawing, Tony the Artist would bring a block when which he called the "drawing block" so because he prefers to use it to hold paper to draw. Ability Tony the Artist has an uncanny ability to draw pictures and create paintings. In battles, he masters Kung Fu and uses his paint brush as a weapon. He often accompanies Tricolor to paint portraits. Tony the Artist can write with both hands and also imitate anyone's hand-writing. He is also flexible. Trivia Tony the Artst is a fan made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. His nickname, the Pound Puppy Formerly Known as the Artist, is a parody of Prince Rogers Nelson's alias, "The artist formerly known as Prince". His full name is Amintore Raphael de Pastel. His name is not to be confused with Tony Rigs. Tony the Artist hails from Rome, Italy. Gallery Tricolor and Tony the Artist.jpg|Tony the Artist and his wife, Tricolor Tricolor and Tony the Artist hugging.png|Tony the Artist and Tricolor by Magic-is-cute Tony the Artist's Hobby.jpg|Tony the Artist drawing Tony the Artist.jpg|Tony the Artist three years ago Tony the Artist's Hobby 2.jpg|Tony the Artist drawing again. Tony the Artist and Tricolor Again.jpg|Tony the Artist and Tricolor three years later Tony the Artist's Family Photo.JPG|Tony the Artist and his family Tony the Artist's Valentine.jpg|Tony the Artist on Valentine's Day Tony the Artist Sleeping.jpg|Tony the Artist in his pajamas Casual Tony the Artist.jpg|Tony the Artist in his casual clothes Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:What If's Category:Pound Puppies Category:Fan made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Artists Category:Lovers Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tony the Artist's Family Category:Tricolor's Family Category:Parents Category:Retrievers